Wakfu Meets Megaman
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Yugo and his friends got teleported into the future, where they messed Megaman, dr. Light, Roll and their Robot Masters. dr. Wily was planning a another evil scheme, but Megaman and his new friends will stop dr. Wily's evil scheme.
1. Wakfu Meets Megaman Opening

Wakfu Meets Megaman Opening.

(Be Somewhere playing)

Another Day Tomorrow

Yami No Naka De Nemutte Iru Dake De.

Mega Man standing in front of City along with Yugo.

Konna Ni Muboubi Ni Kizutsuitari Mayou Tabi.

Answer Must Be Somewhere.

doctor Light was working on his robots.

Tristepin Percedal working on his training.

Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Iikikaseru You Ni

Kimi No Namae Yobitsuzukeru.

dr. Wily had created a new army of robots, to conquer the world.

Sekai No Sumizumi Made Harimegurasareteru

Sore Wa Tsumetaku Hada Ni Kuikonda Totan Ni.

Amalia use was her plant powers to stop Crushman.

Evangelyne used her arrows and shooted at ChillMan, Chillman used is ice barrier to block the arrows.

Dokokade Shikakerareta Torappu Wo Ugokasu

Te Wo Nobashitara Sagashiteta Asu Ni Todoki Sou Na No.

Megaman and Yugo came face-to-face with Bass.

Protoman was watching his brother from a Faraway distance.

Yubisaki Ni Wa Fureteiru.

Another Day Tomorrow

a man with a black cape and black clothes was on top of a building watching everything.

along with his own Robot Masters.

Kinou E Wa Keshitte Susumenai Kara

Me Wo Tojita Mama Hashiri Daseba

Soko Wa Mirai

Answer Must Be Somewhere.

a man came face to Yellow Devil.

he sliced Yellow Devil in one half and exploded.

Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Iikikaseru You Ni

Kimi No Namae Yobitsuzukeru

Mada Dare Mo Itta Kodomo Da Ne Michi Michizu Wa Nai Kara.

Megaman was looking at the sunset, he turned around and saw Yugo, Amalia and Ruel, Roll, Tristepin and Evangelyne and Cleophelia, Auto and the Robot Masters.

Mega Man saw the man in front of him along with his Robot Masters to help him.

Wakfu Meet MegaMan


	2. Chapter 1: Year 20XX

Year 20XX

A/N: this takes place in season 2 and comic book issues.

Wakfu dimension universe.

 **Yugo** and his friends were chilling.

so what exactly should we be doing now? **Tristepin** asked.

I'm going to be treasure hunter. **Ruel** said.

that's what you always do every single time. **Evangelyne** said to **Ruel**.

not this time, things will be very different now. **Ruel** said to **Evangelyne**.

Maybe you will find a piece of junk. **Yugo** said giggling at **Ruel**.

everyone is a critic today. **Ruel** said to himself.

guys want exactly is that thing. **Amalia** said pointing at a portal.

 **Yugo** and his friends saw the portal.

it looks like a portal. **Yugo** said.

but where exactly does it lead? **Evangelyne** said.

let's go check out and find out. **Tristepin** said.

 **Yugo** and his friends went into the portal.

Megaman dimension.

dr. Ace lab, testing area.

sir, the portal is working fine. **Rime** said to **dr. Ace**.

this is a great test, for my greatest invention. **I** said to **Rime**.

hey boss, someone or something is coming out from the other side. **Thunder** said to me.

 **Yugo** and his friends got out from the portal.

hello there, I guess you entered our dimension. **I** said to them.

well where exactly are we? **Yugo** said curious.

my name is dr. Ace but my real name is Amrullah Mohammad and this is my lab. **I** said introducing myself.

I'll doctor are you like a medical doctor. **Ruel** said to me.

no I'm not a medical doctor, I'm a robotic engineer scientist. **I** said to **Ruel**.

well I don't see any robots anywhere. **Tristepin** said confused.

Moana silly person who people are, actually you're looking at the two of them right now. **I** said to **Tristepin**.

I would like you to introduce you to Rime and Thunder, these two are my robot masters. **I** said to them.

pleased to meet you. **Rime** said to them.

how are you doing? **Thunder** said to them

wait exactly what year is it? **Evangelyne** asked me.

why do year is 20XX. **I** replied to **Evangelyne**.

and what exactly does that mean? **Ruel** asked worried.

you are all in the future. **Rime** replied to **Ruel**.

we're in the future!!! they all said and shocked.

I know I guess so many people always keep saying that. **Thunder** said to them.

well you're definitely going to need some new clothes. Besides you can't walk around outside like that. **I** said to them.

what **I** did not know that **dr. Wily** was spying on me.

meanwhile at **dr. Wily's** Fortress.

such interesting technology that he built. **dr. Wily** said intrigue.

by the way exactly are those people with him? **Bass** said to **dr. Wily**.

they seem to be From Another Dimension. **dr. Wily** said to **Bass**.

do you want me to take care of them. **Bass** asked **dr. Wily**.

no, not yet. when the time is right. then we strike. **dr. Wily** replied to **Bass**.

 **dr. Wily** look at his Robot Masters.

To Be Continued...

A/N: and who is dr. Ace that is me. and Rime and Thunder are Robot Master OC. dr. Wily is planning evil scheme. see you on the next chapter.


End file.
